fraintendere
by aeryn bluesky-polish
Summary: aku Namikaze Naruto gadis 17 tahun yang mendapatkan hitamnya kehidupan karena dulu aku selalu mendapatkan putihnya kehidupan./summary aneh? engga bisa bikin summary/ warning : Fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

Genre : hurt/comfort and drama

Rated : T+

.

.

Warning : author newbie yang masih ababil, alur cerita yang aneh dan cepat(?), typo bertebaran dimana mana karena author yang terlalu malas untuk membaca kembali #plakk.

.

.

.

.

Aku Namikaze Naruto 17 tahun kelas 2 senior high school, gadis cantik dan manis membuat diriku menjadi murid popular disekolahku (Konoha Gakuen), tidak hanya karena kecantikan semata aku juga merupakan salah satu murid pintar disekolah dan terkenal dengan sikap ramah dan senyum mentari yang membuat hati siapa saja menjadi hangat. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tau seperti apa kehidupan diriku yang sebenarnya, mungkin dibanyangan kalian kehidupanku sangat tenang dan damai tanpa pernah merasakan hitamnya sebuah kehidupan, tidak itu tidak benar justru akulah yang selalu ada dalam hitamnya kehidupan. Aku Namikaze Naruto inilah kisahku…..

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya aku bangun tepat pukul 6 pagi sebenarnyakebiasaanku ini terjadi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu setelah kaa-san ku (Uzumaki Kushina) meninggal karena kecelakaan yang aku dan kaaa-san alami, sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyalahkan diriku atas kematian kaa-san bagaimana tidak aku yang saat itu dilarang oleh tou-san (Namikaze Minato) agar tidak meninggalkan rumah tapi karena sifatku yang keras kepala aku meminta kaa-san untuk menemaniku pergi kesebuah toko buku. Bukan buku yang aku dapat tapi aku justru mendapatkan kematian kaa-san didepan mataku sendiri, mereka yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan membuat kaa-san mati secara perlahan dengan tembakan peluru ke tangan kaki dan perutnya, aku tau tembakan itu tidak mengenai titik vital kaa-san tapi siapapun akan mati jika kehabisan darah bukan.

Aku hanya bias menghela nafas dengan berat mengingat kejadian waktu itu sebelum turun dari kasur queen-size milikku dan memulai ritual pagi (mandi), setelah selesai aku segera mengenakan seragam berkemeja cream berlengan pendek, rok kotak kotak berwarna coklat diatas lutut,dasi pita merah yang yang menghiasi kerah kemejaku, kaos kaki hitam panjang sanpai lutut, serta blazer hitam panjang yang terdapat lambang sebuah tameng dan tiga pedang bersejajar rapih didepan tameng yang berwarna biru itu serta tumbuhan sulur yang melilit ketiga pedang itu yang merupakan lambing dari Konoha Gakuen, ah, tentang sekolah ku sebenarnya aku baru pindah kekonoha 1tahun yang lalu karena sebelumnya aku tinggal di suna bersama kaa-san dan tou-san.

Bisa dikatakan jika aku termasuk orang yang beruntung dilahirkan pada keluarga kaya karena bagaimanapun dijaman sekarang uang diatas segalanya, bahkan hukumpun bisa dibeli dengan uang ironis sekali dunia sekarang ini, si kaya dengan hartanya bisa membeli segalanya dan si miskin hanya akan mendapatkan kesengsaraan. Sudahlah ini kan kisah tentang hidupku bukan cerita tentang masalah politik yang membahas tentang kesengsaraan manusia atau apapun itu. Haah, dengan langkah yang tidak semangat akumelangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan dan ya seperti biasa ada sekitar sepuluh pelayan baik wanita ataupun pria berdiri dekat dinding yang bersejajar rapih menunggu kami (majikan) selesai makan. Sejujurnya aku heran apa mereka tidak lelah berdiri seperti itu ck menggelikan aku malah memikirkan para pelayan itu padahal aku lebih pantas memikirkan kehidupanku saat ini.

Aku duduk disebelah tou-san yang masih menikmati sarapannya dengan wajah datar, aku merindukan sapaan dan senyuman tou-san karena aku kaa-san tewas dan Karena aku pula tou-san menjadi sosok berbeda, sangat berbeda. Oya aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak lakilaki yang hanya berbeda empat tahun denganku namanya Namikaze Kyuubi, seperti rubah berekor Sembilan bukan hihihi sampai sekarang pun aku masih bingung kenapa kaa-san memberikan nama itu pada kakakku, hmm tapi saat ini kenapa aku tidak menemukan kyuu-nii ah aku lupa jika sekarang kyuu-nii sedang berada di suna selama tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang ada di cabang perusahaan milik tou-san.

Aku makan dengan santai dan damai tidak seperti dulu yang selalu makan dengan penuh semangat sampai selalu ada makanan yang berceceran di meja makan, ya dulu. Haah aku bosan, aku pergi tanpa sepatah katapun pergi dari sana dan pergi kesekolah dengan memacu(?) mobil sport orange milikku dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat bagi orang awam. Aku menyukai kecepatan tidak aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbahaya karena aku berharap aku akan mati saat itu juga tapi sepertinya tuhan masih tidak mengijinkan diriku untuk bersama kaa-san buktinyanya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang bukan.

Aku memarkirkan mobil kesayanganku disebelah mobil sport biru dongker ah bukan hanya biru dongker tapi disana juga terdapat mobil sport coklat dan abuabu aku mengenal ketiga mobil itu karena pemilik mobil itu adalah para pangeran disekolahku dan tentunya mereka adalah teman sepermanianku, saat aku turun dari mobilku mereka bertida ah bukan mereka berempat melihat kearahku dengan berbagai macam tatapan, Nara Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya, Inuzuka Kiba dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, Hyuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah arrogant, jutek, cuek seperti pantat bebek dikepala Sasuke.

"hey Naru apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Orochi-sensei" Tanya Kiba yang menghampiriku ah, aku tau apa maksud dari perkataannya itu.

"ya, kau pasti belum mengerjakannya iyakan?" Tanya diriku pada Kiba yang kini hanya memamerkan cengirannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, aku yakin kepalanya tidak benar benar gatal

"kau benar, hehe jadi bolehkah aku meminjamnya" ucap Kiba dengan puppy eyes no jutsu membuat dirinya terlihat imut dan lucu astaga Kiba memang pria yang manis melebihi wanita

"kenapa kau tidak meminjam pada kekasih rusamu itu saja, bukankah kemarin kau bilang padaku jika kau dan Shikamaru akan mengerjakan tugas Orochi-sensei di rumah Shika" Tanya diriki, ah lihatlah wajahnya berubah menjadi merah baik baik aku mengerti.

"Shika menyebalkan" ucap Kiba mem-pouth-kan bibirnya, kawaiii~

"tapi kau mencintainya bukan" goda diriku, ah aku lupa bilang jika sahabatku ini ada sedikit kelainan pada orientasinya ya Kiba dan Shika gay dan mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Hey ingat ini jaman moderan hal seperti ini tidak aneh lagi bahkan dilegalkan di negara kami, lagi pula siapa yang tidak akan berbelok jika kalian melihat wajah Kiba yang uh~ harus ku akui lebih manis dari diriku

"jika tidak ingin meminjamkannya katakana saja langsung kau tidak perlu menggodaku seperti itu Naru" ah lihatlah Kiba ngambek hihihi~

"hey Shika apa kau mau melihat uke manismu dihukum oleh Orochi-sensei"Tanya diriku pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi kami dengan wajah malasnya,

"aku sudah menyalinkannya paa bukumu puppy" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap, astaga apa sih yang ia lakukan pada malam hari sampai pagi ini masih terlihat mengantuk jika melakukan iyaiya~ Kiba pasti akan terlihat mengantuk lah ini Kiba tampak segar bugar

"eh benarkah itu" ucap Kiba dengan penuh semangat

"iya puppy" ucap Shikamaru dengan malas

"yey~ kau memang yang terbaik Shika aku menyayangimu" ucap Kiba berlari kearah Shikamaru dan memeluknya, aku hanya terkikik geli saat melihat wajah malasnya itu bersemu.

Seketika tawaku terhenti setelah aku menyadari ada dua pasang mata berbeda yang menatapku dengan intens, tentu saja siapa lagi jika bukan Hyuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke yang memeperhatikanku. Ah mereka berdua itu menakutkan sama sama memasang wajah datar sedater datarnya tembok yang dihinggapi dinding, tiba tiba saja aku merinding melihat wajah mereka yang menakutkan (bagiku).

"berhenti memandangiku seperti itu kalian membuatku takut" ucapku jujur tidak memperdulikan jika ucapanku barusan menyakiti hati mereka

"ck, kau saja yang bodoh dan buta semua orang tau jika wajahku tampan" ucap Sasuke yang aku rasa tersinggung karena ucapanku itu

"tampan apanya kalian itu seperti hantu menakutkan" ucap dirinku bersembunyi dibelakantubuh Kiba dan Shikamaru

"haah kau benar benar aneh disaat semua gadis mengagumi kami kau malah mengatakan jika wajah kami menakutkan" ucap Neji dengan nada datar dan wajah datarnya

"atau mungkin orientasimu itu berbelok menyukai wanita heh" sinis Sasuke

"eh, entahlah aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh saat berdekatan dengan wanita" ucapku dengan jujur sambil memandangi langit dengan telunjuk di bawah bibirku

"Naru jangan berpose seperti itu" ucap Kiba

"berpose seperti apa" Tanya diriku bingung memiringkan kepalaku kebelah kanan

"tuh" tunjuk Kiba, jujur walaupun pemandangan ini sudah sering terjadi tapi sampai sekarangpun aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa hidung mereka berdarah seperti itu, merek bias mati kehabisan darah bukan

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lagi sebaiknya kita segera kekelas" ucap Neji

Tanpa memperdulikan beberaoa siswa yang sedang mimisan akupun melangkah maju pergi kekelas tapi terhenti saat melihat Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, astaga kemana wajah stoicnya itu.

"apa kau sakit, wajahmu memerah" ucao diriku meletakan telapak tanganku kearah keningnya namun ditepis dengan kasar olehnya, 'ck menyebalkan' batinku

"urusai" ucapan Sasuke tadi itu terdengar sangat dingin, kenapa apa aku salah bicara. Aku hanya mengedip ngedipkan mataku tak mengerti sebelum pergi melangkah mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC/DELET

.

Minna-san gimana fic baru eryn suka atau tidak, lanjut atau tidak. Ne~ sejujurnya ide untuk membuat fic ini muncul begitu saja dengan secepat kilat pula eryn langsung mengetiknya padahal fanfic eryn yang lain masih diterlantarkan. Yosh terimakasih karena sudah membaca fanfic eryn yang gaje ini, ohya jangan lupa

.

.R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Eryn datang, setelah menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang banyak membuat otak eryn eror. Eryn merefreshnya dengan membuka video sasunaru doujinshi yang membuat eryn terkapar tidak berdaya karena kehabisan darah, membuat eryn semangat melanjutkan cerita ini karena eryn tidak sabar menyiksa Naru-chan tersayang khekhekhe.

Sasuke : "jangan pernah menyiksa dobe-ku" #nodong kusanagi

Eryn : "jangan macam macam eryn author-mu, eryn engga akan segan segan membuat kalian berpisah jadi jangan banyak tingkah" #datarsokcuek

Sasuke : "cih" #memasukan kusanagi ke kandang eh-

Eryn : "bagus jadilah anak penurut, baiklah kita mulai saja. Fraintender chapter 2, roll action"

.

.

.

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Fraintendere**

 **Pair : uchiha sasuke x uzumaki naruto**

 **Genre : hurt/comfrot and drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : author newbie yang ababil membuat cerita aneh, gaje dengan alur yang cepat(?) Serta typo yang bertebaran dimana mana karena author terlalu malas memeriksa kembali #plakk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Aku dan Kiba berjalan beriringan yang terus mengoceh tentang Shikamaru, dan sesekali aku tertawa atau menyetujui ucapannya. Saat kami memasuki lorong sekolah para siswi terpekik menyebut pangeran sekolah ini, astaga aku hampir lupa mereka (Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji) berjalan dibelakang kami.

Ah aku pasti belum mengatakan jika mereka itu pangeran sekolah kami karena ketampanan, kejeniusan mereka, hey apa mereka buta hanya Shikamaru saja yang tampan sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji sangat menyeramkan. Hiii~ entah kenapa aku merending dan menengok kebelakang, haah setiap kali Sasuke memandangiku aku merasa takut karena menurutku Sasuke lebih menakutkan dari pada Neji hiii~

Sasuke pov

Ck, lihatlah kenapa tiba tiba dia (Naruto) merinding saat melihatku, aku hanya memandangi punggungnya yang kini berjalan didepanku tidak lebih. Aku merasa kesal kenapa dia (Naruto) mengatakan wajahku yang rupawan ini menakutkan si bodoh itu benar benar bodoh.

.

Flasback

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang kelima, aku bukanlah seperti anak kecil lainnya yang merengek untuk meminta acara ulang tahun karena aku tidak suka keramaian tapi walaupun begitu kaa-san (Uchiha Mikoto) dan aniki (Uchiha Itachi) memberiku hadiah, kaa-san memberiku boneka tomat besar dan aniki memberiku minuatur tomat yang sedang main basket haha aneh sekali bulat main bulat.

Mereka berdua memberiku tomat karena aku suka tomat, merah, bulat, saat aku menggigitnya cairannya keluar dengan sensai asam manis membuat diriku meleleh. Astaga karena membayangkan diriku makan tomat tanpa sadar air liurku menetes, apa apaan ini 'tidak uchiha sekali'. Beruntung karena saat ini aku sedang berada dikamar mandi jadi tidak ada yang melihatku, ck sial aku harus segera mandi.

Setelah selesai melakukan ritual pagi (mandi) aku bersiap siap untuk pergi kesekolah lihatlah aku memang sangat tampan dibandingkan aniki, masih muda saja sudah memiliki keriput. Aku Uchiha Sasuke anak lakilaki berusia 5 tahun pecinta tomat akan segera masuk ke TK Konoha tempat aniki sekolah dulu.

"Ck kenapa aku dilahirkan sangat tampan seperti ini, tidak tau kah kau Tuhan jika menjadi tampan itu merepotkan" ucap diriku saat melihat pantulan diriku dicermin, hey aku jujur loh menjadi tampan itu merepotkan karena tante tante genit teman kaa-san yang bernama Mei Terumi itu selalu mencubit pipiku dan memelukku erat menenggelamkan wajahku pada ehemdadaehem yang besar itu membuat diriku tidak bisa bernafas.

Aku pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat tou-san (Uchiha Fugaku) kaa-san, dan aniki disana, kami memang termasuk dalam golongan kelas atas tapi kami (Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke) tidak menyukai keramaian kami tidak memiliki banyak pelayan seperti keluarga kaya lainnya, setelah acara sarapan pagi selesai aku, tou-san dan aniki pergi bersama. Aniki pergi ke sekolahnya, ah ya aniki kini kelas 4 SD di Konoha junior school berbeda 4 tahun denganku. Kami bertiga berangkat bersama karena memang searah TK-SD-PERUSAHAAN.

Seperti biasa karena aku Uchiha aku melakukan apapun sendiri, bahkan saat hari pertama diriku masuk TK tidak seperti yang lain datang ke sini dengan orang tua. Cemburu, tidak aku justru malu jika datang bersama orang tua. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru untuk melihat seperti apa calon teman sekelasku nanti, ada yang menangis, main kejar kejaran dan-

Oh Tuhan, anak perempuan yang sedang main ayunan itu manis sekali matanya, bahkan senyumannya. Jantungku, jantungku bermasalah apa aku akan mati tidak aku tidak ingin mati sekarang, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Aku pergi menuju bangku taman tidak jauh dari ayunan itu sambil memegang dadaku.

"Sasuke" teriak seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, aku menengok kearah suara itu melihat kaa-san berlari kearahku dengan tatapan khawatir

"Kaa-san kenapa ada disini" ucap ku menatap heran kearah kaa-san yang entah kenapa sangat khawatir padaku

"Karena kaa-san khawatir padamu sayang, hari ini adalah hari pertama kau masuk TK. Dan lihatlah sekarang ada apa denganmu apa kau merasa jantungmu sakit" ucap kaa-san, baiklah aku mengaku aku yang melarang kaa-san datang kesini

"Tidak apa apa kaa-san hanya saja jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, tapi apa mungkin aku punya penyakit jantung kaa-san" ucapku jujur memang tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku sekarang

"APA! Kalau begitu ayo kita kerumah sakit" pekik kaa-san menarikku pergi namun ada seorang wanita mendekat kearah kami bersama anak perempuan yang tadi aku lihat bermain ayunan.

"Mikoto, lama tidak bertemu" ucap wanita itu yang aku yakin adalah ibu dari anak manis itu

"Ah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, bagaimana keadaanmu" ucap kaa-san, hm aku mengerti bibi ini pasti teman kaa-san

"Baik, ara~ apa ini anakmu tampan sekali. Hay aku Namikaze Kushina teman kaa-sanmu" ucap bibi itu berjongkok(?) Mensejajarkan tingganya dengan tinggiku

"Benar, nah ayo perkenalkan dirimu" ucap kaa-san, aku mengangguk kecil sebelum

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap diriku membuat bibi itu terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa, aneh sekali aku hanya mengatakan namaku bukan sesuatu yang lucu

"Hahaha kau benar benar seperti Fugaku dan Itachi" tawa Kushina baa-san "oya kenalkan ini anak baa-san sayang kemari" ucap Kushina baa-san pada anak manis itu yang sedari tadi berdiam di belakang tubuh kushina baa-san

"Um namaku Namikace Naluto" ucap anak manis itu

"Naluto" ucapku heran aneh sekali

"Uh bukan~ tapi Na'eluto" ucap anak manis itu, ah pasti dia cadel

"Naruto" ralat diriku membuat dirinya terpekik senang

"Ya benal calam kenal cacuke" ucap Naruto kecil tersenyum manis kearahku

"Sasuke" ucapku tak suka

"Iya cacuke" ucap Naruto

"Ucapkan yang benar dobe" ucap diriku entah kenapa aku tidak suka jika dirinya memanggilku seperti itu

"Hiks hiks maafkan nalu, nalu tidak bica mengucapkannya dengan benal hiks" mata birunya berkaca kaca

"Astaga Sasuke kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu" ucap kaa-san menegurku

"Maaf" ucap diriku padanya dan hey kenapa kaa-san tiba tiba terdiam seperti itu

"Um tidak apa apa cemua ini juga kecalahan nalu, kalena nalu macih belum bica belbicala benal nalu panggil nii-chan caja" ucap Naruto kecil tersenyum, deg' jantungku jantungku bermasalah lagi

"Kaa-san ayo pergi jantungku bermasalah lagi, jantungku berdetak kencang" ucapku pada kaa-san

"Benarkah tapi kenapa bisa seperti itu" ucap kaa-san ku dengan panik

"Tidak tau, ini semua karena dia. Melihat senyumannya jantungku bermasalah" ucap diriku panik tapi ada yang aneh dengan kaa-san kenapa kaa-san malah tersenyum melihat penderitaanku ini

"Tidak apa apa itu bukan sebuah penyakit apapun Jika kau sudah besar nanti, kau pasti akan tau apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sayang" ucap kaa-sanku sambil mengusap rambutku

Jujur aku sama sekali tidak tau apa maksudnya, sejak saat ini jantungku selalu bermasalah karena aku merasa terganggu akhirnya aku menjauhi Naruto. Sebenarnya sejak pertemuan kami dihari pertama aku dan Naruto menjadi sangat dekat karena sikap riang dan pantang menyerah yang ia miliki untuk mendekatiku yang memiliki sifat cuek, dan dingin pada siapapun.

Saat sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah aku selalu satu sekolah dengan Naruto, kami memang berteman tapi sejak saat kelas 4 aku menjauhinya karena aku tidak ingin membuat jantungku bermasalah terus menerus. Saat diriku masuk kelas 7 aku mengerti dengan perasaanku saat melihat Naruto berdekatan dengan lakilaki lain, aku cemburu. Ya aku Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Namikaze Naruto sejak pertama kali kami bertemu.

FLASHBACK END

Haaah dan sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyukaimu Dobe, tapi kau terlalu bodoh dalam hal ini dan malah menganggap tatapanku mengerikan. Kau benar benar membuatku kesal, tapi kenapa tatapan matamu berubah.

SASUKE POV END

TBC/DELETE

Ne~ chapter 2 sudah meluncur hehehe, gimana menurut kalian? Eryn sengaja untuk chapter 1 dan 2 khusus POV Sasuke dan Naruto hmm untuk chapter depan akan ada sesuatu yang membuat eryn tersenyum bahagia khekhekhe bersiaplah Naru-chan~

.

Oya untuk serly agista karena tidak sedang login Eryn jadi tidak bisa nge-PM, hmm Eryn juga suka sama Sasufem!Naru apa lagi menyiksa Naru-chan hahahaha #tawanista. Uh kalau setiap kapan Eryn publish itu sih segimana mood Eryn aja hehehe

.

.

Sebelum keluar dari sini jangan lupa

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

Aeryn bluesky-polish


	3. Chapter 3

**Fraintendere**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Aeryn bluesky-polish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pair : uchiha sasuke x uzumaki naruto**

 **Genre : hurt/comfrot and drama**

 **Rated : t**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : author newbie yang ababil membuat cerita aneh, gaje dengan alur yang cepat(?) Serta typo yang bertebaran dimana mana karena author terlalu malas memeriksa kembali #plakk**

 **Dikelas**

Terlihat seorang wanita sedang melihat kearah jendela atau lebih tepatnya melihat kearah langit biru yang senada dengan iris matanya, karena terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya memandangi langit wanita itu tidak sadar jika ada dua pasang mata yang bertolak belakang memperhatikannya.

"Naruto" ucap seorang pria yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya

"..."

Perempatan muncul didahi pria itu yang terkenal sebagai Umino Iruka salah satu guru di Konoha Gakuen, dengan satu kali kedipan mata sebuah penghapus meluncur kearah wanita itu a.k.a Naruto. Tapi saat penghapus itu hampir mengenainya tiba tiba saja kepala Naruto terjatuh kearah meja tentu saja sang penghapus mengenai kepala nanas yang dengan tertidur dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya kelipatan tangannya yang ternyata posisi duduknya tepat dibelakang Naruto, pria nanas itu yang bernama Shikamaru hanya mendecih kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu. Tapi satu hal yang membuat seisi kelas itu terpekik karena detik detik 'penembakan' itu terjadi Naruto jatuh pingsan.

"Naruto" pekik semuanya

Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Naruto awalnya merasa keget namun seketika Sasuke merasa kesal sekaligus lega. 'Dasar bodoh, kau membuat diriku khawatir. Bisa bisanya kau jatuh tertidur seperti itu' batin Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Apa Naruto baik baik saja" panik Iruka-sensei

"Tidak apa apa sensei Naru-chan hanya tertidur" ucap wanita berambut pink bermata emerald yang duduk didepan Naruto, Haruno Sakura.

Twich~ perempatan muncul disetiap makhluk hidu- stop maksudnya semua orang yang ada dikelas itu 'dasar' batin semuanya

"Naruto bangun" ucap Iruka

"..."

"Naruto" ucap Iruka sekali lagi

"..."

"NARUTO" teriak Iruka, dengan cepat Naruto membelalakan matanya kaget

"Ha'i Iruka-sensei" cicit Naruto

"Beraninya kau tidur saat jam pelajaranku, cepat keluar dan berdiri didepan kelas" geram Iruka, Naruto langsung berdiri dan pergi menjalankan hukumannya sedangkan Iruka hanya menghelakan nafasnya untuk merendam amarahnya.

 **Di depan kelas**

Naruto kini berdiri didepan kelas 2-1 sambil sesekali menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat, dan memandang kosong kearah lantai entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Naruto benar benar terlena dengan dunianya sendiri sampai tidak sadar jika bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi dan Sasuke yang berada tepat didepannya hanya menatap datar walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke merasa khawatir dengan Naruto begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

Cyut~ Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Itai~ shashukhe lhephahs" ringis Naruto memukul pelan lengan Sasuke yang kini mencubit kedua pipinya

"Hn" gumam Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau tidak menyadari kami Naru" ucap Kiba, sedangkan Naruto hanya berkedip kedip menatap mereka sebelum tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf, aku hanya merindukan Kaa-san" ucap Naruto dengan sorot mata sedih, Sasuke yang sedikit tau tentang kaa-san nya Naruto hanya mengacak rambut pirangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan difikirkan" ucap Sasuke menatap kedua iris baby blue itu dengan lembut, Naruto sendiri terpesona dengan iris onyx milik Sasuke.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Tata-

"Apa kalian akan berciuman disini" intrupsi Kiba, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kaget dengan posisi mereka yang hanya 5cm hampir berciuman. Wajah Naruto merona begitu juga dengan Sasuke walaupun sedikit samar.

"Hoaaam, seandainya kau tidak mengganggu mereka mungkin kita bisa melihat adegan live-nya" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum miring

"Ckck, tidak boleh seperti itu Shika. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus pergi ketempat yang sepi bukan disini, bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal lebih itu akan sangat merepotkan bena- aduh" ringis Kiba saat Naruto memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah berbicara macam macam, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu dengan jalan tol ini" ucap Naruto membuang mukanya dan menggembungkan pipinya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menggemaskan

"Tch, aku pun tidak mau melakukannya dengan mu" sinis Sasuke dengan perempatan didahinya menahan kesal disebut 'jalan tol'

"Hoooo benarkah, bukankah tadi kalian hampir berciuman huh" goda Neji dengan tampang datarnya

"Uh kalian menyebalkan" ucap Naruto merajuk dan pergi kearah kantin meninggalkan keempat pemuda itu, dan tentunya membuat hati Sasuke bahagia dan juga merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir berciuman dengan Naruto.

'Ck hampir saja' batin Sasuke memandangi punggung Naruto sebelum mengikuti langkah Naruto, sejujurnya Sasuke merasa kesal karena merasa terganggu tapi apa yang Kiba katakan itu tentu saja tidak benar bukan.

"Hihihi mereka itu pasangan yang aneh" tawa Kiba, namun terhenti seketika saat Shikamaru menggandeng lengannya

"Sudah jangan tertawa terus aku lapar puppy~" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum melihat wajah Kiba merona, dibelakang Neji hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya namun tetap mengikuti arah mereka.

 **Kantin**

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas duduk dengan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul, semua murid menatap kearahnya karena sejak tadi Naruto terus mengucapkan 'ayam brengsek' 'ayam kurang ajar' 'akan kubuat kau menjadi sate ayam'. Satu hal yang sama ada difikiran mereka yaitu 'akan kubunuh ayam yang sudah membuat Naru-Hime seperti ini', ckckck menyedihkan memangnya mereka berani jika mereka tau kalau ayam yang dimaksud itu ice-prince mereka.

"Berhentilah mendumel, cepat habiskan" ucap Sasuke yang tiba tiba saja duduk disebelahnya dengan semangkuk sup tomat(?)

"Hu'um" gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan pipi menggembung penuh ramen

"Naru kau itu wanita jangan seperti itu" tegur Kiba mengelapkan noda di bibir Naru dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Gomen kaa-chan" ucap Naruto, seketika Kiba membatu dengan wajah merahnya

"Naru jangan panggil aku kaa-chan, aku lakilaki" rajuk Kiba mem-pouth-kan bibirnya

"Kyaaaa tou-san lihatlah kaa-chan benar benar manis" pekik Naruto dengan mata berbinarnya

"Kau benar kaa-chan terlihat manis" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum aneh membuat Kiba merasakan firasat buruk

"Shika hentikan kau membuatku malu" ucap Kiba dengan wajah memerah

"Ne Kiba bagaimana jika nanti malam kita membuat adik untuk Naru" goda Shikamaru

"Hentikan" bentak Kiba

"Hahahahahaha" terdengar tawa dari Shikamaru dan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji menyantap makanan mereka dalam diam walau terlihat jelas jika kedua pemuda stoic itu tersenyum kecil.

 **Disalah satu meja kantin**

Seseorang yang melihat kearah salah satu diantara mereka dengan tatapan kebencian, tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada garpu yang ia pengang.

 **Ditempat Naruto dkk**

"Hey Naru bagaimana jika hari minggu nanti kita pergi villa milik keluargaku di ame disana dekat pantai loh" ucap Kiba tiba tiba

"Um tapi untuk apa hari senin kan kita harus masuk sekolah" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Hish kau ini kita ini akan libur tida hari tau" ucap Kiba

"Libur" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya

"Dasar dobe, persiapan ulang tahun sekolah" ucap Sasuke

"Ah kau benar, baiklah ayo kita berlibur" semangat Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan meninju kearah atas begitu juga dengan Kiba

Sasuke, dan Neji hanya menghelakan nafasnya melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan trandmark-nya 'merepotkan'.

 **Hari minggu**

Naruto cs pergi ke villa milik keluarga Inuzuka di ame, yang ternyata begitu indah dan asri. Naruto benar benar merasa terpana melihatnya, walaupun dari awal perjalanan mereka yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan dengan jalan yang penuh kubangan dan tentunya belum diaspal hanyalah sebuah cover yang didalamnya ada sebuah mutiara. Tempat yang indah dekat dengan pantai dan menyaksikan sunset yang indah.

"Hey bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi kepantai, bukankah hari ini sangat panas" keluh Kiba

"Hn" ucap Shika,Sasu,Neji bersamaan membuat Kiba dan Naruto melongo

"Mereka menyebalkan" bisik Naruto pada Kiba

"Hu'um mereka makhluk aneh bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertahan dengan sifat aneh mereka" bisik Kiba pada Naruto, sedangkan ketiga pemuda itu sweetdrop karena bagaimana pun juga bisik bisik kedua orang itu masih bisa didengar oleh mereka bertiga.

"Sudah cukup sebaiknya kita bereskan barang bawaan kalian dari pada menggosip seperti itu, haaaah merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru menggaruk garukkan belakang kepalanya

"URUSAI" bentak Naruto dan Kiba secara bersamaan, sebelum masuk ke dalam villa. Shikamaru yang mendapatkan bentakan seperti itu hanya bisa mengedip ngedipkan matanya kaget,

Villa itu sendiri terlihat sangat klasik dengan desain jepang, tidak seperti villa biasanya yang menggunakan gaya eropa, walaupun begitu keindahan dari villa inipun tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja.

"Selamat datang" ucap semua pelayan pada Kiba saat mereka memasuki villa itu

"Um, oya Nanako ini teman temanku. Si pirang itu Naruto, si pantat ayam ini Sasuke, si iklan sampo namanya Neji, kalau si pemalas Shikamaru" ucap Kiba memperkenalkan teman temannya kepada kepala pelayan disini

"Ha'i perkenalkan nama saya Nanako kepala pelayan disini" ucap wanita berambut coklat bermata hitam sambil memberi hormat ala jepang tentunya

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Nanako-san" ucap Naruto ramah kecuali Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang hanya bergumam 'Hn' saja.

"Nanako bisakah kau memberitahu mereka letak kamar mereka" tanya Kiba

"Tentus saja tuan muda" ucap Nanako sang kepala pelayan

"Ah jangan lupa berikan kamar yang bagus untuk mereka ya" riang Kiba

"Ha'i akan saya lakukan, mari ikut saya" ucap Nanako sang kepala pelayan menuntun(?) Ketempat kamar mereka

Mereka berlima mendapatkan kamar yang besar serta view pada lautan, villa ini benar benar mengikuti gaya jepang tanpa adanya benda benda pun hanya terdapat futon, lemari terbuat dari kayu yang diukir naga disetiap sudutnya serta penghangat ruangan saja.

Di ruang makan

"Hwaa ini menyenangkan aku merasa seperti seorang putri di kerajaan Jepang semuanya masih begitu asri tanpa terjamah dunia moderen sekarang ini" ucap Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Hehehe tentu saja Inuzuka gitu loh" sombong Kiba sambil membusungkan dadanya

"Kau ini, hihi. Tapi jadi berasa ada di villa milik keluarga Hyuga ya" ucap Naruto

"Hey tentu saja berbeda, kami tidak membangun villa di tengah tengah hutan seperti mereka" ucap Kiba tak terima karena disama samakan Naruto

"Hutan lebih asri dari apapun" ucap Neji yang baru datang bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke

"Yayaya sesukamulah" ucap Kiba sambil memutar bola matanya

"Sudah sudah cepat makan, setelah itu kita pergi kepantai" ucap Shikamaru membuat perempatan didahi Kiba

"Hey yang tuan rumah itu aku" ucap Kiba tidak terima

"Bukankah kau ingin kepantai, lagipula kaukan kekasihku puppy" ucap Shikamaru membuat Kiba terdiam dengan muka memerah

Setelah acara makan memakan selesai, mereka berlima pergi kepantai. Para lakilaki hanya bertelanjang dada memamerkan otot bisep mereka kecuali Kiba yang justru terlihat sexy bagi Shikamaru sedangkan Naruto hanya menggunakan celana pendek serta T-shirt orange yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan rambut pirang yang digelung menyisakan beberapa helaian yang membingkai wajahnya.

Mereka bermain volly bersama sesekali Kiba dan Naruto bergiliran menjadi wasit mereka, sampai akhirnya Kiba mengajak mereka untuk berenang Namun Naruto beralasan jika saat ini dirinya sedang datang bulan jadi tidak mungkin untuk berenang. Lagipula yang berenang itu hanya Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Neji (tentunya mereka berdua itu dipaksa oleh Kiba) sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang bersantai ditemani kelapa muda.

"Ada apa" ucap Sasuke karena sedari tadi dirinya melihat jika Naruto menatap sedih kearah Shika,Kiba,Neji

"Aku hanya iri pada mereka" ucap Naruto pelan

"Jangan membuatku khawatir" ucap Sasuke datar

'Khawatir koq seperti ini, dasar pantat ayam bermuka tembok' batin Naruto menghelakan nafasnya, "kau tidak cocok khawatir dengan wajah datar seperti itu" ucap Naruto

"Hn" gumam Sasuke membuat perempatan di dahi Naruto

'Menyebalkan' batin Naruto membuang muka sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang menggembungkan pipirnya hanya tersenyum kecil 'kawaii~' batin Sasuke

"Sudah sore aku mau kembali kekamarku saja" ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi pantai(?) Dengan menutup matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus, Neji menyadari jika Naruto tidak ada disebelah Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke dimana Naruto" tanya Neji dengan suara datarnya

"Kembali kevilla" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tidak kalah datar dari Neji, Neji sendiri hanya bergumam 'oh' menanggapi perkataan Sasuke

"Hey dimana Naru" tanya Kiba yang datang bersama Shikamaru

"Villa" jawab Neji dengan singkat

"Hoaam kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali ke villa lagipula ini sudah sore" ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk garukkan kepalanya

"Tapi Shika~ aku ingin melihat sunset" ucap Kiba merengek

"Kembali dulu, kau bisa sakit jika tidak segera ganti baju, nanti kita lihat sunset bersama sama" ucap Shikamaru

"Benarkah" ucap Kiba dengan mata berbinar binar penuh pengharapan kearah Shikamaru

"Tentu saja" ucap Shikamaru mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya itu

"Yeiy" teriak Kiba dan langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu, Shikamaru yang ditinggalkan hanya cengo dengan tangannya yang masih mengangkat diudara sambil mangap mangap.

 **Skip time**

Setelah acara menginap di villa keluarga Inuzuka selesai Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto pulang kekediaman Namikaze, diperjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto sama sama diam sampai akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Namikaze.

"Terimakasih" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil mengangguk melihat kearah Naruto sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi Naruto menghelakan nafasnya sebelum memasukki kediaman Namikaze, rumahnya sendiri. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Minato menatapnya garang.

"Darimana saja kau 3 hari ini hah, dasar anak pembawa sial" bentak Minato menampar wajah Naruto sampai Naruto terjatuh dan sudut bibirnya berdarah karena sobek

"Maaf tou-san Naru pergi ke villa teman Naru" ucap Naruto sambil meringis

"Cih apa kau menjadi seorang pelacur pergi bersama keempat teman priamu itu hah" sinis Minato menjambak rambut Naruto yang sama dengan miliknya

"Tou-san lepaskan sakit" ringis Naruto merasa sakit rambutnya dijambak

"Cuih menjijikan" Minato meludahi Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk disana sambil menangis.

"Kaa-san hiks, kaa-san" tangis Naruto

 **Suatu tempat**

"Aku merindukanmu" Terlihat ada seseorang menatap sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sang pria dan wanita yang sedang tersenyum itu dengan tatapan rindu penuh kasih sayang kemudian mencium salah satu yang ada difoto itu.

"Berhentilah seperti ini, kau tau jika ini tidak akan berhasil" ucap seseorang berambut coklat

"Diam kau" bentak orang pertama sambil menggebrak meja didepannya

"Tck terserah kau saja lah" ucap orang kedua meninggalkan orang pertama yang saat ini memandangi foto itu lagi.

"Aku tidak perduli, walaupun kau adikku. Aku akan memilikimu bagaimanapun caranya, aku mencintaimu

.

.

.

.

.

...Naruto"

.

Tbc/End(?)

.

.

Ma~ jadi bagaimana dengan chapter ini masih mau dilanjutkan atau apa? Oya jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya tapi harus yang membangun ya.

Kalau masalah diperpanjang worldnya kayaknya engga bisa deh soalnya nanti malah ada yang bilang terlalu cepat jadi kurang gereget #plak

Lagipula chapter berikutnya Eryn mau fokus masalah orang terakhir itu tuh, jadi engga apa apa ya. Um itupun jika para readers masih ingin **Fraintendere** lanjut, aku menghargai kalian koq kalau kalian tidak menginginkan fanfic gaje ini lanjut tapi kasih alasan juga ya supaya Eryn bisa memperbaiki kekurangan Eryn itu.

.

.

P

L

E

A

S

E

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

~Aeryn bluesky-polish~

.

.::Si Eryn kece badai::.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fraintendere**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Aeryn bluesky-polish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pair : uchiha sasuke x uzumaki naruto**

 **Genre : hurt/comfrot and drama**

 **Rated : t**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : author newbie yang ababil membuat cerita aneh, gaje dengan alur yang cepat(?) Serta typo yang bertebaran dimana mana karena author terlalu malas memeriksa kembali #plakk, Yaoi, genderbender, incest.**

Saat ini Naruto tengah menangis dikamarnya sambil mendekap foto dengan erat, sampai akhirnya tertidur walaupun isakan demi isakan masih terdengar walau samar. Ponsel milik Naruto berbunyi namun karena lelah akibat acara menangisnya Naruto membiarkannya sampai getaran ponsel itu berhenti.

Keesokkan harinya, mata Naruto sembab serta sobekan di sudut bibirnya terlihat dengan jelas. Setelah menghelakan nafasnya Naruto pergi keruang makan untuk sarapannya, disana terlihat ada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang duduk santai menikmati sarapannya. Mata Naruto membelalak melihat pemuda itu, pemuda itu aka Kyuubi menyadari kehadiran Naruto lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hey apa kau tidak ingin memelukku dan lebih memilih menjadi patung disana" ucap Kyuubi menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kyuu-nii Naru merindukanmu" ucap Naruto memeluk Kyuubi

"Ah kyuu-nii juga merindukanmu Naru" ucap Kyuubi membalas pelukan Naruto sekaligus menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Naru

"Kyuu-nii jangan terlalu erat Naru sulit bernafas" ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Kyuubi

"Gomen" ucap Kyuubi dengan tidak rela melepas pelukannya namun Kyuubi menggenggam lengan Naruto saat Naruto hendak pergi

"Nii-san ada apa Naru lapar" ucap Naruto

"Siapa" geram Kyuubi menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto yang robek, Naruto sendiri merutuki dirinya karena melupakan luka itu.

"Um semalam saat Naru pergi ke supermarket Naru dihadang beberapa preman-"

"APA" teriak Kyuubi memotong perkataan Naruto lalu memutar mutarkan tubuh Naruto "apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, dimana lagi kau terluka, seperti apa mereka, aku akan membunuh mereka karena telah melukai imotou ku" ucap kyuubi

"Kyuu-nii tenang lah Naru tidak apa apa, kebetulan saat itu ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakan Naru dan menolong Naru, Naru tidak apa apa sungguh" ucap Naru menenangkan kepanikan kyuubi

"Benarkah" ucap Kyuubi penuh selidik

"Um, kyuu-nii tenang saja, sekarang Naru ingin makan dulu boleh ya" ucap Naruto

"Hm, mulai sekarang kau berangkat dengan kyuu-nii dan jika kau ingin keluar kau harus ijin dulu. Tidak ada penolakan" tegas Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto ingin memprotes

"Ha'i kyuu-nii" ucap Naruto menyutujui karena bagaimanapun perintah Kyuubi adalah mutlak.

Setelah sarapan mereka selesai Kyuubi mengantarkan Naruto kesekolahnya, tentu saja ha itu membuat Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang saat ini menunggu kedatangan Naruto menatap heran kearah Naruto yang diantar oleh Kyuubi.

"Hey kena- astaga Naru apa yang terjadi" pekik Kiba dan berlari kearah Naruto saat melihat luka sobek yang sedikit lebam di sudut bibir Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid yang ada di area gerbang sekolah. (Anggap aja area parkiran sekolah dekat gerbang sekolah)

"Kiba hentikan aku baik baik saja" ucap Naruto karena sedari tadi Kiba memutar mutar tubuhnya

"Hey aku hanya ingin memeriksa apa kau memiliki luka selain disitu" ucap Kiba menunjuk sudut bibirnya Naruto

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini kenapa kau terluka" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin, datar, dan tajam.

"Naru kau baik baik saja" ucap Neji khawatir

"Aku tidak apa apa, semalam aku hanya bertemu beberapa preman yang menghadangku" ucap Naruto

"APA KAU BILANG PREMAN" teriak Kiba

"Astaga Kiba jangan berteriak seperti itu" ucap Naruto mengusap ngusap telinganya yang terasa berdenging

"Katakan padaku seperti apa preman preman itu akan aku bunuh mereka" bentak Sasuke

"Sudah hentikan aku baik baik saja preman preman itu hanya menamparku karena aku tidak mau menyerahkan dompetku, sungguh mereka tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu karena para warga mendengar teriakanku" ucap Naruto meyakinkan mereka berempat.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata kau selemah itu" sinis Sasuke membuat Naruto bungkam

"Kau itu bodoh kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan dompetmu saja hah, kau itu tidak akan pernah kehabisan uang" bentak Kiba memarahi Naruto

"URUSAI" teriak Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan kesal

"Kalian keterlaluan mungkin saja didompetnya ada sesuatu yang berharga, lagi pula Naru itu wanita sebesar apapun kekuatan wanita tidak akan pernah bisa melawan pria" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada datar pertanda dirinya tidak suka dengan apa yang telah Sasuke dan Kiba lakukan.

"Lebih baik kalian minta maaf padanya" ucap Neji meninggalkan Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru

"Hiks apa yang telah aku lakukan aku hiks aku membentak Naru" tangis Kiba memeluk tubuh Shikamaru yang ada disampingnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasukki sekolah.

Sasuke melihat dengan jelas jika saat ini Naruto sedang melamun di tempat duduknya, Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearah Naruto sebelum dirinya duduk ditempat miliknya aka disamping Naruto, Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sedangkan Naruto masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

Didepan pintu kelas terlihat sangat jelas jika Kiba ingin segera meminta maaf pada Naruto, namun Shikamaru melarangnya karena Sasuke dan Naruto nampaknya masih bermusuhan. Dengan berat hati Kiba mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Sasuke memang menyukai keheningan namun jika Naruto sendiri yang notaben adalah matahari yang mencairkan salju menjadi tokoh permasalahannya maka Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai keheningan. Sejak pertama masuk hingga istirahat bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata kata serta senyuman hangat itu kini tertutup rapat.

"Naru" ucap Sasuke namun Naruto tidak menjawabnya "aku minta maaf, bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kuat, saat kau sendirian maka kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri Naru" ucap Sasuke memandangi iris baby blue yang kini menatap matanya.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut, membuat Sasuke mengacak acak rambut pirangnya sambil tersenyum

"Mulai saat ini aku yang akan mengantarkanmu kemanapun, jadi kau hanya tinggal menghubungiku saja" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar namun juga ada nada keposessif'an.

"Kau seperti kyuu-nii saja" kekeh Naru

"Karena kami menyayangimu, dan kami tidak ingin kau mengalami kejadian itu lagi atau mungkin hal paling buruk sekalipun" ucap Sasuke

"Bukan hanya kyuubi-nii dan Sasuke, kami juga akan menjagamu karena kau adalah makhluk terceroboh dan bodoh" sinis Neji tapi walaupun begitu semua orang yang mendengar ucap Neji mengerti dengan sangat jelas jika dirinya mengkhawatirkan Naru.

"Iya Neji benar, dan.. Naru aku minta maaf karena kejadian tadi pagi" ucap Kiba dengan penuh harap

"Baik tapi kau harus mentraktirku ramen" ucap Naruto dengan semangat

"Um kau tenang saja uang Shika itu banyak, jadi kau bebas makan sepuasnya" ucap Kiba membuat Shikamaru menghelakan nafasnya

"Eh tidak bisa yang salah itukan kau Kiba, bukan Shikamaru" ucap Naruto sambil mem-pouth-kan bibirnya dan melipat lengannya di dada.

"Tidak bisa uangku sudah habis untuk membeli hadiah untuk Shikamaru kemarin" lesu Kiba, ya dua hari yang lalu saat mereka sedang liburan di villa milik keluarga Inuzuka, Kiba merayakan ulangtahun kekasih rusanya itu.

"Ah~ jadi kau membeli teleskop keluaran terbaru itu dengan uangmu ya" goda Naruto

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau ramen gratisnya nanti saja saat aku sudah mengumpulkan uangnya, bagaimanapun juga perutmu itu perut karung" sindir Kiba

"Hehehe kau tau sendirikan ramen adalah dewa untukku" ucap Naruto membuat mereka sweatdrop 'apa hubungannya' batin mereka

"Sudahlah biar Shikamaru yang mentraktir kita semua, anggap saja traktiran dari orang yang sedang ulang tahun" ucap Neji

"Haaaah, baiklah pulang sekolah nanti aku teraktir. Yayaya ramen" ucap Shikamaru saat melihat mata binar Naruto

"YEY, Shika yang terbaik" ucap Naruto memeluk Shikamaru, Kiba sendiri hanya tersenyum melihatnya tidak ada rasa cemburu karena Kiba tau pasti mereka hanya bersahabat sama seperti dirinya dan Naruto.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi pada pemuda pantat ayam itu, Sasuke memandangi Shikamaru dengan tatapan membunuh. Shikamaru justru memeluk tubuh Naruto sambil menyeringai Kiba hanya geleng geleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu yang menggoda Sasuke, satu hal yang saat ini difikirkan Sasuke yaitu membunuh Rusa dekil itu.

"Haaah sudah hentikan sikap kalian itu benar benar kekanakkan" sebenarnya Neji ingin menyindir sikap Sasuke dan Shikamaru tapi karena otak lemot Naruto dirinya justru merasa jika Neji menyindirnya kekanakkan.

"Hehehe maaf, aku terlalu semangat" kekeh Naruto menggaruk garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Kiba hanya meringis merutuki Naruto, bukankah sahabatnya itu salah satu murid pintar disekolahnya tapi jika soal cinta dan sejenisnya Naruto itu benar benar NOL besar. 'Kau memang pantas disebut dobe oleh Sasuke' batin Kiba, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Shikamaru katakan saat ini mereka berlima pergi ke Ichiraku'ramen, tapi saat di gerbang sekolah disana ada Kyuubi yang sedang menyenderkan dirinya di samping mobil miliknya tanpa menghiraukan murid murid yang menjadi fans dadakannya.

"Kyuu-nii" panggil Naruto cukup kencang sehingga Kyuubi mendengarnya dan menengok kearahnya "sedang apa Kyuu-nii disini" tanya Naruto saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan Kyuubi

"Tentu saja menjemputmu" ucap Kyuubi menatap datar kearah Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang ada dibelakang Naruto

"Um kyuu-nii tapi saat ini aku dan yang lain akan pergi ke Ichiraku'ramen, ah! Bagaimana jika Kyuu-nii juga ikut Shika yang teraktir" ucap Naruto dengan riang

"Tentu saja, ayo kau ikut dengan nii-san" ucap Kyuubi merangkul bahu Naruto dan menuntunnya memasuki mobil miliknya

"Ckckck jika orang lain yang melihat mereka pasti mereka menganggap jika Kyuubi-nii itu kekasih Naruto" ucap Kiba sambil geleng geleng

"Kyuubi itu sister-compleks" ucap Neji menanggapi ucapan Kiba

"Seperti kau tidak saja" ucap Kiba membuat Neji melotot kearahnya dan terjadilah adu lotot'melotot sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengucapkan trandmarknya 'merepotkan'

Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera menyusul ke Ichiraku'ramen, sejujurnya Sasuke selalu curiga dengan tatapan Kyuubi berikan untuk Naruto, tatapan penuh perasaan kasih sayang serta sikap Kyuubi yang melewati batas kewajaran tapi Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika Kyuubi itu hanya sister-compleks seperti kakaknya Itachi yang sangat brother-compleks pada dirinya.

Di Ichiraku'ramen

Saat ini Naruto sedang menghabiskan yang ke-9 porsi ramennya, yang lainnya? Tentu saja hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya sebelum melihat isi dompetnya 'uang saku minggu ini akan habis, haah merepotkan' batin Shikamaru. Kiba melihat itu menggenggam lengan Shikamaru dan tersenyum manis membuat pipi Shikamaru merona 'tidak apa apa apapun akan aku lakukan untuk puppy manisku' batin Shikamaru sebelum mengecup bibir plum Kiba.

"Naru, makanlah yang benar kau itu wanita" ucap Kyuubi pada Naruto yang kini makan dengan belepotan(?) Kyuubi mengusap sudut bibir Naruto yang terkena noda ramen dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengeratkan tangan kirinya yang kini sedang memegang sumpit (Sasuke kidal) dan mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan, Neji yang duduk tepat disamping Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sumpit itu terbelah dua 'kasihan sumpit itu' batin Neji menatap nanar kearah sumpit yang dipatahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hehehe maafkan aku tebbayo, nii-san tau sendiri aku akan kehilangan kendali kalau makan ramen" ucap Naruto terkekeh

"Apa aku harus memberikanmu ramen setiap detik, agar kau menampilkan wajah aslimu" ucap Kyuubi membuat Naruto mematung sedangkan Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba menatap tak mengerti kearah Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Gyut~ Kyuubi mencubit pipi Naruto "jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, cepat habiskan setalah ini kita segera pulang" ucap Kyuubi

"Sakit" rintih Naruto saat Kyuubi melepaskan cubitannya, dan segera menghabiskan ramennya.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba menatap intens kearah Kyuubi seakan memberi kode padanya untuk menjelaskan ucapannya itu tapi Kyuubi hanya menatap datar kearah mereka sebelum tersenyum meremehkan. 'Kalian payah' ucap Kyuubi tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya menggerakan bibirnya saja tapi mereka mengerti apa yang Kyuubi ucapkan hanya saja mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata itu.

Setelah menghabiskan ramennya Naruto dan Kyuubi kembali kekediaman Namikaze, mereka berdua melihat jika Minato aka tousan mereka sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya di ruang tamu, salah satu rekan kerjanya disana ada Uchiha Fugaku ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sangat dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha bahkan sesekali dirinya menginap disana.

"Kau baru pulang Naruto, Kyuubi" ucap Fugaku saat melihat kedatangan mereka membuat rekan kerja Minato menoleh kearah mereka.

"Kyuubi" panggil Minato secara otomatis Kyuubi mendekat kearahnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah mereka sebelum pergi kekamarnya, karena Naruto tau diri jika dirinya tidak dibutuhkan. Fugaku menatap datar kearah punggung Naruto sampai menghilang dari pandangannya, Fugaku sangat menyadari jika Minato (sahabatnya) berubah dan menyalahkan kematian Kushina pada Naruto.

Dikamar, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya. Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat saat dirinya pulang dari sekolah

Flashback~

Saat ini Naruto pulang telat karena harus mengerjakan hukuman dari gurunya, Naruto berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sangat terlihat dengan jelas jika dirinya nampak enggan untuk masuk, setelah menghela nafas Naruto membuka pintu itu.

"Tadaima~" ucap Naruto

"Okaeri" ucap seseorang yang menjawab ucapannya dari dalam rumah, Naruto sangat tau jika itu suara Kushina (kaa-sannya).

Tap tap tap terdengar sangat jelas jika ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tergesa gesa, orang itu Kushina dengan memegang sendok sup ditangan kanannya dan tanpa segan segan Kushina memukul kepala Naruto dengan sendok sup.

Bletak "ittai" ringis Naruto saat Kushina memukul kepala Naruto

"Sudah kaa-san katakan kau itu wanita, seorang wanita tidak baik pulang malam" ucap Kushina berdecak pinggang menatap garang kearah Naruto

"Kaa-san sekarang masih pukul 6 sore belum malam" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap usap kepalanya

"Sama saja, sekarang katakan pada kaa-san dari mana saja kau" ucap Kushina menuntut

"Naru tadi harus menyelesaikan hukuman samui-sensei karena Naru tertidur dijam pelajarannya" ucap Naruto merunduk

"Astaga memangnya apa yang kau lakukan malam malam" teriak Kushina

"Naru tidak melakukan apapun kaa-san Naru tidur pada waktunya kok, salahkan saja samui-sensei yang cara mengajarnya membosankan" ucap Naruto bersedekap(?) Sambil mem-pouth-kan bibirnya

Gyutt~ "i-ittai kaa-san sakit" rintih Naruto saat Kushina menarik kupingnya

"Ada apa ini" ucap Minato yang baru pulang dari kantornya menatap geli perilaku dua orang kesayangannya itu

"Tou-san" pekik Naruto yang langsung berlari kearah Minato dan bersembunyi kebelakang tubuh Minato

"Okaeri anata" ucap Kushina tersenyum lembut sebelum menatap garang kearah Naruto yang bersembunyi dibelakang suami tercintanya "Naruto cepat masuk kekamarmu dan mandi" ucap Kushina, Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum berlari kekamarnya

"Ada apa anata" ucap Minato mencium sekilas kening istrinya, Minato memang selalu bersikap lembut seperti ini padanya namun tetap membuat dirinya tidak bisa menghentikan rona diwajahnya

"Naru-chan baru pulang barusan kerena dihukum tidur saat jam pelajaran astaga dia itu kan wanita tapi sikapnya benar benar" ucap Kushina

"Seperti dirimu bukan" ucap Minato tersenyum geli menatap wajah Kushina yang kini memerah lagi

Saat makan malam terlihat Naruto dan Kyuubi yang saling berdebat, Kushina merasa kesal memukul kepala mereka, sedangkan Minato dengan santai memakan makanannya yang sesekali terkekeh geli.

Flashback off~

Naruto terkekeh pelan mengingat itu bahkan matanya memanas ia benar benar merindukan kehangatan seperti dulu, 'payah seharusnya aku yang mati bukan' batin Naruto

Tok tok tok, Naruto menghapus air matanya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Fugaku rekan kerja ayahnya dan ayah si Sasuke.

"Paman ada apa" tanya Naruto, namun Fugaku hanya menatap datar kearah Naruto yang masih terlihat ada jejak air mata

"Apa kau mau ikut paman ke kediaman Uchiha, Itachi mengajak kekasihnya untuk makan malam disana" ucap Fugaku

"Um Naru mau, kapan" tanya Naruto yang antusias, membuat Fugaku tersenyum tipis

"Sekarang, cepat siap siap paman akan menunggumu dibawah" ucap Fugaku membuat Naruto terbelalak

"APA! AKU HARUS MANDI" pekik Naruto dengan berlari kearah kamar mandi, diluar Fugaku mengendus geli dengan tingkah Namikaze bungsu itu tidak menyadari sepasang mata menatap datar kearahnya.

Naruto pergi bersama Fugaku, Minato dan Kyuubi sendiri sudah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Naruto sendirian maka dari itu Fugaku mengajaknya untuk makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Saat dimobil mereka berdua sama sama diam entah kenapa Fugaku merasa tidak suka dengan kesunyian saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka" ucap Fugaku membuat Naruto tersentak

"Kemarin Naru dihadang oleh preman paman" ucap Naruto

"Minato, apa ini perbuatannya" ucap Fugaku membuat tubuh Naruto menegang dan Fugaku menyadarinya

"Paman bicara apa sih mana mungkin tou-san memukul Naru, sungguh ini semua karena preman preman itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup

"Kami akan selalu ada disampingmu Naru, dan jangan kau kira paman adalah orang bodoh" ucap Fugaku datar sejujurnya Fugaku hanya bercanda saat menuduh Minato tapi dilihat dari reaksi Naruto tadi Fugaku yakin jika sikap Minato sudah keterlaluan.

"Terimakasih paman dan maaf" ucap Naruto pelan menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak apa apa tapi jika Minato sudah benar benar keterlaluan datanglah pada kami, kediaman Uchiha akan terbuka lebar untukmu" ucap Fugaku mengusap pelan rambut Naruto, Naruto sendiri merasa senang.

Dikediaman Uchiha

"Tadaima" ucap Fugaku dan Naruto

"Okaeri" sahut seorang wanita dari dalam, Naruto sangat mengenal suara itu dia ...

.

TBC

Bwahahaha dipotong dipotong, um udah ah sampai jumpa di chapter jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W

Okeoke

.

.::Aeryn bluesky-polish::.


End file.
